


Family Heirlooms

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I have no experience taking care of toddlers so Noah's dialogue might be way off, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day, that teddy bear from like five fics ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Alex and Olivia celebrate their first Valentine's Day after adopting Noah.Prompt: "Where's the romance gone?"
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Family Heirlooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Monstrosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384439) by [IreneSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring). 



> Welcome to the penultimate fic of this challenge. The next one will either be on the 27th or the 28th.  
> Also, you might be a little confused if you haven't read a previous fic in this challenge: "The Monstrosity." It should be linked. In it you'll fine the history of the teddy bear mentioned in this fic.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Alex says with a grunt, flopping down on the bed next to Olivia and shoving a plate of toast at her.

“Plain whole wheat toast with butter,” Olivia says sleepily, poking at it. “For Valentine’s Day. Where’s the romance gone?”

“The romance,” Alex sighs, “was me waking up at 2:00 in the morning to quiet our child down, except that he suddenly decided that now was the time to demonstrate that his lungs are perfectly healthy, so I had to shut the door to try to make him stop crying without waking you, and possibly the entire neighborhood, up.”

“Wow,” Olivia whispers, genuinely touched. She reaches a hand up to Alex’s face and runs her thumb over her cheek bone. “It was supposed to be my night to take care of him.”

“Well it is Valentine’s Day,” Alex says. “But that’s your present, by the way. I’m eating the chocolates I got you.”

“Fine by me. You always get the ones with coconut anyway.”

“Eat your toast. I’m going back to sleep.”

Olivia smiles as she watches Alex sleep. She usually is courteous and fairly typical in that she sleeps on her side and rarely hogs the covers, but now she’s spread out in a starfish-esque pattern, her hair a mess on the pillow, and though she would vehemently deny it, she’s snoring quietly. Olivia feels her heart swell. She really did marry the most beautiful woman on the planet. Helen of Troy has nothing on dead-tired Alex Cabot. 

Kissing her wife on the cheek, Olivia gets up with a stretch once she hears Noah making noise through the baby monitor. 

“Hey buddy,” she coos, and smiles when Noah immediately reaches his arms out to her. “How are we this morning?”

Noah just laughs, clapping his hands.

“Well that’s good. You want to help Mama with a very special project?”

“Mama!”

“I’ll take that as a yes. You know today is Valentine’s Day? That’s a very special day. It means that we have to do something very nice for Mommy, especially because she had a very long night.”

“Mommy?”

“Yep. Something nice for Mommy. You know how Mommy always makes pancakes for us? What do you say we make some pancakes for Mommy?” 

Noah nods happily, though Olivia’s sure that it’s only because of the word “pancakes.” Olivia picks him up and walks to the kitchen. She carefully places Noah in his high chair and gets to work setting everything out on the table. As a last minute decision, Olivia carefully retreats back to the bedroom and retrieves the teddy bear Alex made her years ago. She places it on the center of the table and sets to work making pancakes. Noah watches, enthralled, and when Olivia hands him a spoon to stir with, he laughs happily. Once the pancakes are plated and decorated with heart-shaped strawberries, Olivia steps back to admire her handiwork. Her peace is short lived.

“Bear!” Noah calls. Olivia turns to look at him, and realizes he’s pointing at Alex’s teddy bear.

“Yeah. Mommy made that bear for Mama as a gift for Valentine’s Day.”

“Bear!” Noah repeats. 

“I’m so glad you’re learning your animals, Sweet Boy,” Olivia praises, leaning down to kiss his head.

“Want bear!” 

“What do we say?”

“Please? Please bear?” 

“Good. You can hold it for now.” Olivia hands him the teddy bear and Noah immediately clutches it to his chest. He holds it out in front of him.

“Happy bear?”

“Yes. The bear is happy. Just like I was when Mommy gave it to me.”

“Happy bear. Happy Mommy.”

“Yes.”

“What’s going on here?” Olivia almost jumps when she hears Alex from the doorway.

“I was repaying you for your kindness by making you some actual food,” Olivia says, walking up to her and pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I see Noah found the teddy bear.”

“I let him hold it. He said please.”

“You said please?” Alex asks, turning to Noah with a big smile. Noah nods. “Good job!”

“Noah, why don’t we give the bear back to Mommy?” Olivia suggests, reaching out to take it.

“Please bear? Want bear,” Noah says. Olivia turns to Alex with a shrug. 

“It’s your bear,” Alex says. “If you’re okay with letting him have it, I’m okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“It’s not like you’re giving it away to some random dude on the street. You’re giving it to our son. Hopefully sometime in the future he will give it to his future spouse.”

“A family heirloom,” Olivia says happily, clasping her hands together. “Okay, Noah! You can keep the bear.” Noah smiles and immediately turns all his attention back to his new toy.

“Yes. Our first official family heirloom. The teddy bear, which is the evidence of my lack of embroidery skills. I’m overjoyed. Now generations will know of great great grandma Alex’s flaws.”

“We’ll find more things to pass down. Furniture. Tomato soup recipes. Generic things.”

“Hey, so I was thinking, what happens if Noah’s eventual spouse wants to hyphenate their names? Which of our two hyphenated names gets kept?”

“We’ll make Cabot-Benson one word. Noah’s spouse: Blank Lastname-Cabotbenson. Both of our names are kept.”

“That is a horrible solution.”

“Well, we have at least twenty years to figure it out.”

“Unless he gets married right out of high school.”

“We’ll teach him better than that. And hopefully we don’t give him any reason to want to get married young just to spite us,” Olivia comments. “Like I almost did, several times.”

“Well, I, for one, are glad you waited,” Alex says, kissing Olivia on the cheek. 

“So am I.”

“Sap,” Alex mutters. “Are we having pancakes?”

“And you wonder why I asked where the romance went…” Olivia sighs, but she reaches behind her for the plate.

**Author's Note:**

> People who have read "Scenes from Forlini's (and other less important places)" might recognize that callback to Olivia's tomato soup. I firmly believe she has like a few dishes she can do excellently. As opposed to Alex, who as was addressed in the last fic, can't cook without setting things on fire. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
